<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kakashi's mission from Tsunade by Sugarbabyut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116243">Kakashi's mission from Tsunade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbabyut/pseuds/Sugarbabyut'>Sugarbabyut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Squirting/cum, Teasing, lots of teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbabyut/pseuds/Sugarbabyut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Adult content!</p><p>This story is purely smut/lemon, explicit, XXX and very grafic, you get the point. If you do not like smut or are offended with crewed words and language don't read it! you have been warned. If you are under 18 you are prohibited.</p><p>I do not claim to be the writier or creator of the Naruto series or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto is the sole owner and writer of Naruto. I give him thanks for such a great series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Tsunade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kakashi's mission from Tsunade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys PLEASE leave a comment this is my first fanfiction so I would love to know what you think! I'd like to know if you like it or ways I can improve. I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling. I didn't have any time to get it proofread. I do hope you enjoy! </p><p>Preview:</p><p>Tsunade heard how good Kakashi was in bed, but did not expect to be turned on so quickly. She could not believe how wet she was considering the fact they were not even fully naked yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Text:</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had just woken up after a well deserved night's rest. He just got back from his previous mission the day before and was glad to be home. As he looked through the bedroom window with the golden pink sunrise glaring through the glass. A bird came flying up with a message from Tsunade. He opened it and it said that she immediately summoned him to her office about his next mission. Kakashi felt a bit annoyed at the idea of having another mission so soon and thought "this lady is a bit of a ball buster yeah.” Kakashi sighed then stretched, took a quick shower put on his clothes and mask and headed out the door towards the Hokage office.</p><p>Tsunade in the meanwhile was fumbling through her paperwork cursing under her breath at all the different little pieces of paper she had on her desk. She pushed her fingers through her blond hair and laid back onto the chair thinking about how stressed out she was. There had been a lot of work that had come in recently and she was having a hard time getting through all of it. She flipped her chair around so that she was facing out the window overlooking the town.</p><p>People were walking down the street laughing and hanging out at the shops. It brought her back to how she was before she became Hokage. Tsunade couldn't help thinking how much she missed drinking sauke and gambling and.......... her mind was then sharply turned toward the next mission that she was going to assign to Kakashi.</p><p>Kakashi finally arrived at the large wooden doors at the hokage's office. He knocked at the door and Tsunade answered telling him to come in, close the doors and lock them behind him. She was still facing the window when he asked "what was it I can do for you today lady Tsunade?" she didn't answer. Kakashi asked "did you have a mission for me?"</p><p>After a few moments she finally said “yes I do.” He was bowing on one knee mainly as a habit from being in the Ambu for so long. He asked “what is it, lady Hokage?” A wide smile rolled over her face as she intertwined her fingers. She flipped her chair around and told him that he can stand up.</p><p>Kakashi was dressed in the usual Jonin clothes. His green vest with the leaf symbol in the back. His long sleeve dark blue shirt with a red symbol on the sleeve. Followed by matching dark blue slacks. He had his mask covering the bottom of his face and his leaf village headband placed over his left eye. He had used his finger tips to comb his white, silverish hair through his head band so that it spiked out on top.</p><p>Tsunade looked at him from top to bottom. She stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. "Kakashi Hatake I am giving you a very important mission now. I have heard numerous reports from different women not only in town, but stretching out to as far as other countries that you are known to be a woman pleaser. I even heard from a few sources one of the best in the world. Those are some pretty outlandish statements and I....." She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and looked him up and down again. "Want to verify with you if these reports are true." Tsunade then removed her red jacket and pulled down her white blouse exposing her large breasts.</p><p>Kakashi was a little stunned, but smiled widely under his mask, "so that’s what you want hm?" His large cock became engorged pressing painfully against his blue slacks.</p><p>Honestly speaking these reports were very true. Kakashi loved to please women and had definitely been around enough to have plenty of experience. He found the look on a woman’s face in ecstasy while being both teased and satisfied very erotic. The way they moaned his name, pulled his hair and scratched his back were equivalent to an orgasm for him and Kakashi was always able to get one or all of those reactions from women. </p><p>He walked very manly over to Tsunade, slipped his gloves off and started kissing on the sides of her right breast causing his soft mask to softly run down next to her nipple. He purposefully dragged his mask in his lips in circles right on the edge of her nipple, careful not to run over it too much. He let his fingertips gently run down her left breast around her nipple purposely avoiding the whole nipple. Her nipples stood erect as she let out a small sound of pleasure. Kakashi smiled then he slipped his mask down showing his beautiful face as he looked up at her face. The expression on his face was almost enough to make her cum.</p><p>Tsunade was sitting on the edge of the desk when Kakashi was leaning into her breasts. As Kakashi pulled his mask down, he jerked her onto his crotch through his pants, she could feel the power in his arms. He yanked up her skirt carefully placing his throbbing member against her now wet panties. He slowly caused his shaft to slightly move up and down her slit as he licked the side of her neck.</p><p>Tsunade's head went back as she let out a soft moan. Kakashi put his lips up to her ear and whispered "is this what you had in mind Tsunade?" Then he licked her ear sending a spark down her spine. "I am going to warn you Tsunade that while you may be the dominant and commanding Hokage." He thrust hard into her slit, "I will be the dominant one here!" He ran his hands down her sides his hot breath fanning her ear, "I might just bend you over your desk and fuck you right now" He bucked up hard into her slit a couple of times "If I choose to do so."</p><p>A wave of heat ran down her spine and into her crotch from his aggressive words and the way he was pressing into her. Tsunade heard how good Kakashi was in bed, but did not expect to be turned on so quickly. She could not believe how wet she was considering the fact they were not even fully naked yet.</p><p>Kakashi then traced her bottom lip with his tongue and gave a manly smile, then started to kiss her, sticking his tongue into her mouth. After thoroughly invading her mouth he ran his tongue back down to her breasts. This time he started to swirl his tongue and vigorously lick both nipples, cupping his lips around them sucking hard as he pulled away. Tsunade let out another moan. </p><p>Kakashi then grabbed her and flipped her around so that her back was tightly pressed against him. She could clearly feel his hard cock now pressing into her ass and lower back, which only helped fueled the fire within her.</p><p>He massaged her breasts with his strong hands softly pinching and tweaking her nipples, satisfying the yearning in her chest. Afterwards, he softly kissed the right side of her neck as he took the fingertips of his right hand and slowly ran them down to her stomach. He rubbed soft heated circles around her belly button and above the top of her skirt line. His fingers just barely ran underneath her skirt line then around her upper thighs right next to the edges of her panties. With one hand on her breasts he continued this motion for a while.</p><p>Tsunade was moaning more loudly now her thighs starting to move back and forth. She was getting so hot from the teasing.</p><p>After a minute Kakashi took his fingertips and gently moved them over her soaked panties from her vagina up to her clit in a petting upward motion. This started driving her up the wall crazy. She let out another loud moan "ahhhh... ohhh... shit Kakashi you are such a damn tease."</p><p>Kakashi was pleased by this and smiled. He slipped his hand under her panties and kept petting her well trimmed slippery slit, barely touching it with his fingertips. He pressed his lips into her ear, "I knew you were a bad girl, from the moment I first saw you!" Then he gently nibbled her earlobe pulling it with his teeth, "that means you need to be punished," and softly started a wicked combination of swatting her pussy and running his fingers up it. He put his other hand under her chin pulling in her mouth. He softly started kissing her sensually licking her lips, slipping his tongue in from time to time as she moaned into his mouth.</p><p>Tsunade moaned his name in response "ah Kakashi.... Kakashi.....fuck me!”</p><p>Kakashi told her not yet smiling at her responses, then flipped her around again and kneeled down pulling her skirt and panties off. She let out a soft moan. He then started kissing and licking the outside of her pussy causing her to go into a pure carnal state. She tightly grasped the back of his hair trying to pull him where she needed it. He chuckled, loving the feel of it and finally slipped his tongue into her pre-cum soaked slit, while using his rough hands to massage her tits. He softly used the tip of his tongue to move in circles around her clit then grabbed her ass and yanked her closer. Her hips bucked up against his face out of natural reaction. </p><p>He pulled away, "You are a dirty girl aren't you." He reached behind her and swat her ass. She hissed in response.</p><p>He then started to use the flat part of his tongue to run up her vagina and over her clit while he spanked her again, hearing her moan and smiling into her pussy. He moved his hand from her ass and slid two fingers inside her weeping hole then started gently curving them in and out. She tried to pull away due to the overload of raw pleasure, but he quickly removed his fingers from her dripping pussy and tightly gripped her ass, not allowing her to move. She groaned loudly.</p><p>He slowly said in a deep and teasing tone "uhhh huh, where do you think you're going bad girl...... I'm not through yet," He smacked her ass good a couple times then licked her clit "I want you to cum for me Tsunade!" </p><p>Never moving his mouth away the feeling of his hot breath on her pussy. "Oh fuck." Is all she got out. He smiled widely then he rapidly started licking her swollen nub while returning his fingers and increasing the speed, always curving them to hit her g-spot.</p><p>All she could think of in her hazy mind was, 'fuck he really knows what he's doing.....shit, shit, shit!' She gasped loudly, roughly yanking the soft white hair on the back of his head. She was moaning hard, as waives of sexual pleasure got stronger and stronger until she finally reached her peak of pure bliss. She started squirting and gushing cum all over his face and hand. Kakashi laughed, his dick twitching as he licked it all up. "Thats what I'm talking about, being a good girl and cumming for me!"</p><p>Tsunade groaned at his words, her clit twitching a couple more times. She was breathless after having the deepest orgasm she ever had.....yet?</p><p>Kakashi smiled ear to ear and his cock was badly swollen at this point. He pulled off his jacket and then shirt showing his cut up arms, deep chest and his chiseled abs. He then purposely pulled down his pants very slowly in front of her. He pulled them down over the white pubic hair and v-line trailing under his belly button, then down to the thicker hair and finally over his shaft until his rock hard cock sprang out.</p><p>Tsunade liked what she saw! She found it extremely erotic how he stripped and even though she just had a mind blowing orgasm it caused her pussy to swell again. Too her surprise he was well equipped for a guy that was highly toned, but had a skinnier frame. His shaft was about 8 inches long with a circumstance of 7 inches. His chest and ads were chiseled and sculpted, almost like a greek statue. "Beautiful!" she exclaimed, the way he smirked at her caused heat to run down her spine. </p><p>Tsunade gladly kneeled down to meet his cock, the close up look of it highly aroused her. His cock was bright red, the head hard and swollen, with pre-cum leaking out. Veins were bulging out of his shaft. She thought to herself 'perfection!'</p><p>Tsunade had also had her share of experience and found it a turn on to please men as much as Kakashi loved to please women. She took his dick and started to rub it across both her tits thoroughly enjoying the feel of his stiff cock against her nipples. She also kept putting it between her tits rubbing his cock up and down while she licked the head every time it came up.</p><p>Then she gently took her tongue and ran it from his tight swollen balls up the bottom of his sensitive shaft then underneath. She circled his head teasingly, then licked up the pre-cum from his wet slit, smiling up at him the whole time. Kakashi’s head swung back feeling the teasing pleasure run through his abs and legs.</p><p>After she thoroughly licked his dick all over she finally wrapped her mouth around it and started moving up and down. Filling it all the way to her throat moving her hands along with it. She could feel his cock pulsating and getting rock hard in her mouth, which was a huge turn on. He was gasping and groaning, his face was full of pleasure. </p><p>Kakashi let out a loud moan before he grabbed her and forcibly pulled her up and pushed her on the desk with a growl. He then started to very softly move the head of his cock around her clit and teasing circles around her wet hole, mixing both their pre-cum together. This caused her to groan, desperately grabbing at him to put it in.</p><p>He leaned to her ear and asked "Is there something that you want hm?" Then he licked her ear and whispered, "I want to hear you scream it Tsunade!" She hesitated at first wondering if anyone was around, but gave in and yelled "I want to fuck you Kakashi Hatake."</p><p>Kakashi grinned and slowly slid his massive cock into her tight pussy causing it to stretch out, both of them moaning at the feel. He started to thrust gentle at first so she got used to his size. Then he started to get faster and harder, his hips moving in circles then moving straight up and down repeating this over and over. Her pussy couldn't take it and started to squirt hot cum all over his shaft and down his balls soaking his white pubic hair. He was very pleased at this, feeling his heavy balls wanting to explode. He looked away from her so that he would not cum.</p><p>He then took his strong hands and grabbed her under her ass lifting her up in the air, his cock in her the whole time. He then proceeded to fuck her in the air.</p><p>As he bumped her up he quickly licked up her chest and then locked lips with her, heavily tonguing her. Tsunade in total ecstasy. She was screaming at this point "yes Kakashi, yeah, yeah... Ahhhhh ahhhhh, fuck me, fuck me hard". He was happy to oblige, moving her faster and harder on his cock, hitting the sweet spot at the top of her vagina and uterus every time.</p><p>After a minute he gently put her down and sat in her big chair. He had her position herself above his lap facing toward him and guided her soaked pussy onto his pulsating cock. He let her have control at first then after a few minutes he grabbed her waist and started to thrust up as she was coming down. She moaned loud with pleasure "oh.... Kakasii.......Ahhh.. Ahh.... I'm almost there. "</p><p>Right as she was about to cum he purposely stopped thrusting and lifted her off his cock so that just his head was inside. She started to tightly grab the sides of the chair, strongly yearning to release on his cock. He chuckled at this, his dick raging knowing how bad he was tormenting her. He held her tightly against his body not allowing her any movement. He felt her body wriggle and squirm, desperately trying to push his cock in. "Ahhhh Kakashi you are such a........" she trailed off.</p><p>He smirked "such a what?" he asked thrusting up just enough for his head to hit her G-spot a couple of times then quickly pulling it out again licking her neck. She moaned with frustration, her crotch swollen and pounding desperate for release.</p><p>He chuckled again. His cock ached with anticipation. He leaned into her ear and said "Tsunade now I want to hear you beg! " then traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, "beg for it or I'm not going to finish!" and started softly kissing and licking her neck.</p><p>Tsunade whimpered as she was not the begging type, but she was completely off the rails at this point. She cocked her head back and yelled, "ohhh kakashi...please let me feel your cock... I want you to fuck me bad....!"</p><p>Kakashi with a half smile said "you want me to fuck you hmm? " as he thrust all the way back in. Tsunade screamed "yes, yes, please fuck me!"</p><p>Kakashi started thrusting at a faster harder pace, thrusting up as she slammed down saying in a breathless teasing voice, "do you like the feeling of my cock sliding in and out of you? Am I going to make you cum hmm?"</p><p>Tsunade was so overcome with pleasure that she could not form words, only loud moans and screams. She threw her head back as her eyes rolled back into her skull. All of a sudden she felt this intense wave of pleasure roll from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes as her vagina clamped tightly around his rock hard cock. She screamed as she felt a powerful orgasm rip through her body, causing thick white cum to squirt down his cock and run down his legs.</p><p>Kakashi let out a moan and with an intense look on his face he picked her up and slammed her back flat against the desk, causing paperwork to fly everywhere. He then slipped his dick back into her and started to pound her again. He purposely was moving his cock in different directions making sure he hit all the right spots.</p><p>Tsunade moaned loudly. She loved how masculine Kakashi was, thrusting her in a way that only a real man could! She felt like she was continuously leaking out non stop at this point. With every esquised thrust feeling more intense than the last. She knew that she was on the brink of having one of the most powerful orgasms yet. When Kakashi stopped and bent over to give her a deep kiss. Then he rolled her over on her side and started to slowly thrust sideways.</p><p>Tsunade moaned as her pussy craved the stronger thrusts he had just been giving her. She was thrashing her hips trying to get him to pick up the pace. He smiled deviously at her and said "I won't be having any of that now, remember that I'm the one in charge here!" He stopped moving completely just to punish her. "I can do this all day Tsunade!" Then he pumped her hard a couple of times then stopped again, causing Tsunade to moan again in frustration. He said "I will give it to you bad girl, but only on my time!" He bent down and quickly licked her upper lip then smiled so manly that she almost came. He gave her a kiss and stood back up and started to very slowly slide in and out.</p><p>Tsunade was practically in tears from the torture he was putting her through. Her vaginal walls were contracting constantly around his cock longing for the orgasm he had built up in her. She was able to sputter out "kaka... Kaksh...Kakashi... You are a fucking tease, please fuck me harder!"</p><p>He smiled wildly and said teasingly, "you want me to slam into your pussy like this?" He slammed into her with a few hard thrusts then slowed down with a few thrusts, then slammed hard into her again, keeping up the same motions. This kept Tsunade right on the brink of orgasm, but not enough to send her over the edge. This caused deep frustrated welling to leave her lips.</p><p>Kakashi knew it. He loved it! He was the master of tease. He had extreme self control from years of practice and tips from his icha icha books. He pulled out completely and softly rubbed his hard length against her aching slit making sure his head kept running over her swollen clit.</p><p>Tsunade badly wanted to move her hips in a way to force his cock back in her, but Kakashi had her in a position where he had both legs and hips under his control. She growled out “Kakashi stop fucking around and put your damn dick in me.“</p><p>Kakashi smiled and just barely slipped the head of his cock into her moving it around. He asked “like this?“ She let out another grown “more.” He slowly slid it in another inch and slowly slid in and out stopping at the mark that he barely slid into and asked in a teasing voice “like this?“ She was wiggling profusely trying to get the satisfaction that only his cock could bring, “fuck…. Kakashiiiiii, I need it deeper give me more!” her hands were grabbing the sides of the desk so hard it almost cracked. He slipped it in half way and started agonizingly, slowly thrusting. “What about that hm?”</p><p>Tsunade felt like he was trying to kill her. She whimpered and screamed and begged for him to push his large member in. He held her still and slipped it in all the way and just held still. He bent over to her ear and whispered “ok its in” he licked her ear breathing “is that what you want Tsunade?” She groaned loudly with frustration. Her super strength finally broke the edge of the desk. He laughed at her needy tortured voice and moments.</p><p>After tormenting her like that for a while Kakashi finally started slamming hard and fast into her. He purposely hit her sweat spot at the top over and over. Tsunade started moaning and screaming as she felt the strong heat in her stomach shoot into her crotch. She felt her hot walls clamp onto his large dick like a vice grip then felt a giant orgasm explode.</p><p>Kakashi hurried and pulled out to watch her cum. She squirted so hard it hit him in the chest and pumped out all over her legs and desk. He loved watching a woman cum, it was one of his favorite part about sex. He always felt both highly aroused and accomplished and knew the art behind it.</p><p>Kakashi quickly got on his knees and started licking her clit. She screamed his name saying it was almost too much right after her orgasm. He smiled knowing exactly what he was doing. He continued to softly lick it, running his tongue in circles and every other direction. She thrashed and squirmed like an epileptic. Moaning so loud that the neighborhood could practically hear her. All of a sudden her clit hardened and cum shot into his mouth. She screamed "ahhhhhhhh Kakashiiii!!!!" He laughed while lapping up her pussy making sure every last drop of cum was swallowed.</p><p>He stood up with a primal look and lifted her off the desk. He gently put her on the carpet and told her to get on her hands and knees. She was so aroused that she immediately did what he said. He knelt down in back of her and ran his hands down her back. He bent over cupping her breasts, massaging them. He ran his thumbs over her hard nipples while placing soft kisses on the back of her neck. She moaned and shivered with pleasure at the feel.</p><p>She could feel his cock move against her womanhood making her crave the feel of it stretching her out in that position. He then took his hand and positioned his hot throbbing head in her opening gently moving it around.</p><p>Her body instinctively started to push backwards into him. He held her back not allowing that to happen. He kept moving his head in her opening then slowly to her clit. She found herself once again begging for him to shove it in. She moaned at the feeling of the unbearable aching sensation again.</p><p>She was truly amazed at how he could keep getting her so riled up. Every time she thinks she is done after an orgasm, he keeps her aroused and somehow the orgasms keep getting more and more intense. She was highly impressed at both his skill set and how long he was lasting. Maybe there was something to all this teasing?</p><p>He smiled and said, "I love the way you sound when you beg for my cock!" He finally slid his dick into her slick pounding hole with a loud grunt. He then started to slide it all the way out and back in. Her eyes rolled back at the feel of his veiny cock throbbing inside, his balls hard and swollen hitting into her swollen clit.</p><p>If Kakashi wasn't so experienced he would have lost it right there. He then started to thrust harder and deeper until he was moving at hyper speed constantly hitting all of her sweet spots. He could feel that she was close to cumming. He groaned and said out of breath, "oh yeah bad girl, I want you to cum for me..... cum around my cock lady Hokage."</p><p>Tsunade's eyes shut tight, her face plunging into the carpet as she screamed in what had to be the most intense pleasure she ever felt. Her pussy tensed up around his dick so hard it almost hurt. She felt blazing heat and pleasure shooting from her groin into her hands and feet. Her orgasm blew cum so hard it shot all over his stomach, legs and ran all over the carpet.</p><p>Kakashi could not hold back any longer. He yanked his cock out with a loud gasp and started shooting thick, white cum all over her ass, back and passed her head.</p><p>Tsunade immediately sat up and shoved his dick in her mouth while he was still contracting. She softly moved it in and out while gently massaging his tight balls. She could feel it still twitching as he finished shooting into her mouth and throat.</p><p>His head shot back as he moaned so loud it echoed off the walls. She made sure all of his cum was licked up. Then started to rub his dick through the cum she purposely let out her mouth across her nipples, causing waves of excitement to ripple through both of their bodies. She looked up at him, his face still lost with pleasure. She licked his balls one more time with a smile on her face. He groaned loudly and shook. She let out a giggle.</p><p>When he was able to collect himself he lifted her off her knees and gave her a deep kiss. He looked into her eyes and touched her chin smiling. He asked "so is that what you had in mind Tsunade? have I successfully completed the mission?"</p><p>Tsunade was still in ecstasy. Still feeling after math orgasms she shouted "hell yes!" She waited for her breath to return, "It turns out that all of the Intel was extremely true! Great job on a mission well done!"</p><p>He gave a very wide smile and got dressed. As he was walking out the door he looked out the corner of his eye and said "just let me know if you have any other missions for me." Tsunade grinned widely and said "you can count on it!" Kakashi smiled and left for home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>